Zurück in die Zauberwelt
by Violettevonviolet
Summary: Harry ist vom Krieg gezeichnet, also haut er ab in die Stadt die niemals schläft. Das können seine Freunde aber nicht zulassen und so gehen sie auf die Such nach Harry. Leichtes Drarry


Hallo das ist mein erster Oneshot auf dieser Seite, ich hoffe er gefällt euch!

Disclaimer : nix mir alles J. K. Rowling, oder hast du wirklich gedacht Harry Potter würde mir gehören!? Und ich verdiene leider auch kein Geld mit der FanFiction .

Vielen dank gehen an meine Mutter die die Geschichte gebetat hat

Zurück in die Zauberwelt

Harry blickte auf die hell beleuchtete Stadt und eine Sehnsucht, nach seiner Heimat ergriff ihn . Er war abgehauen , anders konnte man es nicht nennen . Gleich nach dem Krieg . Er hatte all die fröhlichen Gesichter und die Feiern nicht mehr sehen können , ja sie hatten gewonnen , aber zu welchem Preis ?! All die Opfer : Filius Flitwick sein alter Zauberkunst Professor,Hagrid der erste Mensch, der nett zu ihm gewesen war, Colin Creevy der noch viel zu jung gewesen war,Dumbledore der gute alt Dumbledore,Und soviele andere Menschen die er zum größten Teil noch nicht einmal kannte, sie alle hatten für ihn gekämpft und waren gefallen. Am Ende hatten sich sogar viele der Slytherins,

aus seinem Jahrgang und den Jahrgängen darüber, die er zum Teil selbst als Todesser beschimpft hatte auf die Helle Seite (wenn man sie den so nennen wollte) gestellt. Auch solche von denen er mehr als überrascht war, so wie die Malfoys,von denen sich rausstellte das sie nur Spione waren,Markus Flint , der sogar ein Auge verloren hatte um Ginevra Weasly aus der Bahn eines Zaubers zu stoßen. Und das überraschendste - Severus Snape, bis zum heutigen Tage der "Guten" Seite loyal . Er persönlich empfand Severus Snape als die mutigste Person im ganzen Krieg. Harry selbst war ein Feigling seiner Meinung nach, denn er war nachdem Krieg nicht geblieben, hatte die mitleidigen Blicke, die wütenden, die fröhlichen Blicke nicht ertragen können, er war einfach vor seiner Vergangenheit weggerannt, ein bitteres Grinsenlegte sich auf seine Lippen,

und wo ging man hin wenn man vergessen wollte ...natürlich nach New York City.

Er arbeite hier als Muggle Modell und war in einem Fitnesscenter aktiv. Den Job als Model hatte er überraschend bekommen, ein Manager hatte ihn in einer Kneipe bemerkt und ihm den Job angeboten. Harry sah mit seinen großen smaragdgrünen mandelförmigen Augen, den immer zu unordentlichen schwarzen Haaren und der muskulösen Figur aber auch zum Anbeißen aus!

Nur in solchen Nächten wie Heute , wo der Himmel sternenklar funkelte und die kühle Nachtluft ihn sanft umstrich, erinnerte er sich an seine Zeit mit 17 mitten im Krieg. Nun mit 19 Jahren zauberte er ja nur noch wenig, hielt sich aber, wenn er mal in der Zauberwelt war, bedeckt. Im Moment hatte er das Leben was er immer wollte, einen ordentlichen Job, nicht allzu viel Presse und eine normale Wohnung. Das einzige was fehlte war eine Freundin! Aber die kam sicher auch bald...

 **Zur gleichen Zeit in Hogwarts**

Draco raufte sich die Haare. Das gab es doch nicht, immer noch kein Hinweis auf den Verbleib von Harry Potter! Viele glaubten, er sei an seinen Verletzungen gestorben, doch das stimmte nicht, denn Poppy hatte Harry geheilt, kurz bevor er verschwunden war. Aber wenigstens eine Spur hatten Sie jetzt.Er war weder in Europa noch in Asien, Australien und Afrika waren auch ausgeschlossen, was hieß er musste in den USA sein! Er wusste auch schon genau wo sie anfangen würden zu suchen, in New York City. Sie, das waren Draco, Hermione Granger, das Wiesel was auf den Namen Ron hörte , Severus Snape Merlin sei Dank und zu seine eigenen Verwunderung Longbottom ! Nun war es allerdings Zeit die Gryffindors und die Oberschlange auf zu wecken und zum Packen zu ermutigen. Er lachte hämisch

 **Bei Harry am nächsten Morgen**

Harry blickte in seinen Kleiderschrank und befand, dass er mal wieder neue Klamotten bräuchte. Ein Glück dass heute Samstag war, so das er sich gleich nach dem Frühstück ein Taxi nahm und in die Mall fuhr.Dort wurde er auch gleich im ersten Laden fündig, eine tolle enge schwarze Jeans, an den Knien mit Löchern, genau nach seinem Geschmack. In einem Laden für Sportsachen fand er ein paar neue weiße und schwarze TankTops. Weiter ging es zu einem Optiker wo er sich eine coole Pilotensonnenbrille zulegte und zu einem Schuhgeschäft, wo ein paar schwarzen Nike Air Max fand. Zufrieden drehte er sich um und entdeckt plötzlich einen platinblonden Haarschopf, wie ihn nur ein Malfoy haben konnte ,aufblitzen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah noch einmal an die Stelle, wo er eben den Schopf bemerkt hatte. Zufrieden sah er nichts mehr. Bestimmt nur wieder eines von diesen strohblonden Mädchen, die ist hier dauernd gab. Harry rief sich ein Taxi und fuhr beruhigt nach Hause.

 **Dracos Sicht**

Das gab es doch nicht, ging dieser Scheißkerl doch tatsächlich einfach so hier shoppen ohne jede Verkleidung!!! Und sie selber machten sich zum Deppen und suchten überall fieberhaft nach dem Goldjungen ,der hier einfach auf der Straße herumlief.

 **Flashback**

Ron und Hermione kreischten vor Schreck auf als sie ein Eimer Wasser traf. Hermione war die Erste, die ihren Zauberstab gezogen hatte, doch dann erkannte sie Draco und legte ihren Zauberstab weg. Was ist? fragte sie genervt . Ich wollte euch beide nur informieren das wir in ...Draco schaute auf seine Uhr ... 2 1/2 Stunden in einem Flugzeug nach New York sitzen, weil wir den Verdacht haben, das Harry in den USA ist. Und kaum nachdem er das letzte Wort gesagt hatte sprang Hermione auf und riss ihren und Ronalds Koffer aus ihrem Schrank und warf hektisch Klamotten in diesen. Und Draco , der ging ganz ruhig weiter zu seinem Zaubertrank Professor und weckte diesen . Ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung fing Draco an zu sagen : In zweieinhalb Stunden sitzen wir in einem Flugzeug nach New York City, Onkelchen , also fang an zu packen! Dann verschwand er schleunigst wieder, gerade rechtzeitig bevor ein schlaftrunkener Severus Snape das Gesagte realisierte und einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekam! Zuletzt ging Draco zu Longbottom und weckte ihn mit magisch versteckter Stimme: Longbottom, du musst aufstehen, wir sind in knapp 2 1/4 Stunden in einem Flugzeug nach New York City,um Potter zu finden.

* * *

 **Flashback Ende**

Und jetzt beeilten sich Draco und die anderen um Harry in dem MuggleTaxi zu folgen.Angekommen sahen sie, wie Harry in einem Hochhaus verschwand und rannten ihm hinterher. Nach schier endlos langen Treppe befanden sie sich in der höchsten Etage und hörten nur noch die Tür zu knallen. Ein bisschen außer Atem rappelt sie sich zusammen und klingelten . Von innen hörten sie eine Stimme, die entfernt nach Harry klang und diese rief :"ich komme schon " und im nächsten Moment öffnete sich die Tür , und ein fantastisch aussehende Harry Potter öffnete ( besser als er jemals zu seiner Schulzeit Aussah) er hatte schon eine bissige Bemerkung, von wegen was die Leute jetzt zu dieser Uhrzeit vor seiner Tür wollten, auf den auf der Zunge, aber als er sah, wer vor der Tür stand, formten sich seine Lippen zu einem O und er viel gleich darauf in eine Ohnmacht . Vielleicht wäre diese Reaktion witzig gewesen, wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre. Schnell liefen die restlichen zwei des goldenen Trios von Hogwarts zu dem Retter der Zauberwelt und erfassen ihn unter den Achseln und so zogen sie Harry, der nebenbei bemerkt, immer noch ein Fliegengewicht war, auf sein Sofa. Die restlichen Mitglieder des selbst ernannten "Findet-Harry"- Suchtrupps (Snape hat sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt) bestaunten die Wohnung, die komischerweise fast ausschließlich in Slytherin Farben gehalten war. Draco konnte nicht anders : "wenigstens hat der Clown Geschmack." Auf diesen Kommentar blickte ihn Longbottom böse an und Snape nickte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, "in der Tat äußerst überraschend. "Plötzlich kam ein Stöhnen vom Sofa , schnell standen Ron und Hermione neben der Couch und halfen Harry auf . Harry stöhnte wieder und riss die Augen auf, als er erkannte wer ihm da half . Wütend fragte er nur:"Warum?"Draco schnaubte: "Warum ?! Du bist Verdammt noch mal der fucking Held, du kannst nicht einfach verschwinden!"Die Zauberwelt braucht eine Stütze und die bist nun mal du! Komm wenigstens für eine Weile zurück, und sei keine verdammte Memme !"Aber ich bin eine Memme ich bin weggelaufen und bin nicht bereit wieder zurück zu kommen. Draco hatte das Verlangen seinen Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen. Doch zu seinem Glück, mischte sich jetzt Severus ein: "Es hat sie auch niemand gefragt, ob sie dazu bereit sind. Sie werden mitkommen. "Sagte Snape mit seiner typischen schneidenden ich-bin-ein-Eisklotz-ohne -Gefühle Stimme.

Schauen Sie, dass ist das Problem, jeder nimmt automatisch an er kann über mich bestimmen, aber das stimmt nicht.Das war schon in meinem fünften Schuljahr so, ich hatte nie eine Person die so etwas wie ein Sorgerecht für mich hatte. Jeder im Orden durfte über mich bestimmt ! Durfte sagen was ich machen sollte, durfte mich bestrafen .Ich konnte mich an keinen wenden wenn etwas unrecht war was sie sagten oder taten .Weil ich ja nicht das Kind von jemandem war, was interessiert Sie schon ein fremdes Kind? Ich hatte niemanden der mit mir über den Krieg gesprochen hat mich beschützt hat oder der mir auch nur die Grundlagen der Zauberwelt erklärt hätte ! Ich war immer Verdammt alleine. Beantwortet mir eine Frage, jeder von euch:Wenn euer Kind laut einer Prophezeiung ,alleine die Macht hätte den bösesten aller Schwarzmagier zu töten, würdet ihr ihn mit elf Jahren erlauben gegen diesen alleine zu kämpfen? Würdet ihr das Kind nicht unterstützen wenn es von der ganzen Zauberwelt schlecht gemacht wird, es ohne es zu wollen in ein tödliches Turnier geschmissen wird würde ihr dagegen sprechen und insgesamt würdet ihr ihm glauben, wenn es euch von schrecklichen Kämpfen erzählen würde,würdet ihr es nach dem Tod eines Klassenkameraden ,vor den Augen des Kindes trösten?! Nach diesen Monolog ,sahen alle bedrückt aus. Und man sah den zwei Slytherins und den drei Gryffindors an, dass die Antwort klar war .

Harry sah sich bestätigt, seht ihr das war bei mir nie so niemand hat mir glaubt mich in den Arm genommen, mich getröstet Geschenk von mir skypen oder mir einfach geglaubt Nacht nicht ein gutes Wort hab ich bekommen, keine Strafe für schlechte Noten, kein Lob für gute Noten nur die ganze Zaubergesellschaft die etwas von mir wollte .

Draco erinnerst du dich, an unser erstes Treffen in der Winkelgasse bei Madame Malkin ? Draco nickte jetzt doch unsicher ob es fair war Harry zurück nach England bringen zu wollen .An diesem Tag habe ich erfahren das es Zauberei gibt und dass mein Vater kein Säufer war und meine Mutter nicht auf der Straße gearbeitet hat. Genauso wie das meine Narbe nicht von einem Autounfall stammt sondern von einem Dunklen Zauberer .Es gab Zauberei und die Bank der Zauberer wurde von Kobolden geführt.Das war alles was ich über die Zauberwelt wusste. Nun Sachen wirklich alle geschockt aus. Snape fasste sich als erster wieder, ihre Verwandten haben Sie klauben lassen ihre Eltern wären bei einem Autounfall gestorben? Genau das, Harry nickte und lächelte bitter, soviel zu dem auf Händen getragen werden! Aber Dumbledore ...Snape war sichtlich verwirrt. Nur so viel, ich habe bis zu meinem elften Geburtstag in einem Schrank den ich mir mit circa 50 spinnen geteilt habe gelebt so viel zu ein Leben wie ein König. Nicht wahr, tolle Familie . Nun hatte Hermione allerdings genug:"Harry ich weiß das war alles schlimm, aber komm nur für eine Weile zurück und dann sind wir alle zufrieden, nur damit die Welt sieht dass du noch lebst, bitte!" " Mine , ich habe dich immer gern gehabt aber es tut mir leid ich habe mit dieser Welt abgeschlossen und dabei bleibt es ! "Sind wir dir denn alle so egal? Ich habe meinen besten Freund vermisst weißt du? Willst du deinen Freunden der DA wirklich verbieten dich ein letztes Mal zu sehen? Ich hatte dich nicht so herzlos in Erinnerung," kam es überraschend feinfühlig von Ron.

Harrys Entschlossenheit Zerbrach. Wirklich nur für eine Weile? Versicherte er sich. Hermine nickte Lächeln. Dann auf zurück in die Zauberwelt.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen ,mir hat es auf jedenfall Spaß gemacht !!!Lg ViolettavonvioletPs : lasst doch einen Review da ,dass wär nett !!!


End file.
